


I'm Too Shy

by Mcray



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kenma's POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcray/pseuds/Mcray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma's waiting for Kuroo, but he's taking too long and it's making the tiny setter anxious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Too Shy

**Author's Note:**

> You should definately listen to "Too Shy" by The Scary Jokes; that's where I got the title for this story.

 

I sit in the corner of the corridor and try to look as small as possible. My blonde bangs are in my eyes, but I like it that way; it makes me feel protected. 

 

I hear the doors opening and closing and I quickly avert my eyes from across the hall to my gaming console. My character has already died 10 times. I hear footsteps and laughter. The person is probably talking to someone on the phone, because no one else can be heard walking with them. My heart speeds up, the nearer they get. I breathe more calmly after they’ve left; it means that there are only three people left in here and the less people, the better.

 

I check the time from my phone and frown. I've been waiting here for at least half an hour now and there are no new messages from Shouyou either. He kept me from feeling too bad by complaining about his boyfriend, but he and Kageyama must've made up, because he hasn't written back in ten minutes. 

 

The classes are already over, practice should start soon. I actually don’t feel like going, but I promised Kuroo that I’d be there. I hate walking alone so he suggested I wait for him. I’m really grateful for that.

 

I wince, when the doors open once again. This time, it’s two people. I think I’ve seen them before, they must be first years because they look kind of lost. I pray that they won’t ask for directions and to my luck, they leave as quickly as they came. There are still three people, besides me, in the corridor. 

 

My eyes are tired and I wish I’d brought my glasses, but I must’ve left them home, because when I arrived at school, they were gone. I don’t like wearing glasses at school. They attract attention from my teammates, teachers  _ and  _ other students, because they have never seen me with them. They always want to try them on or know how strong they are or when did I get them. It’s really annoying; it’s tiring telling the same story again and again, so I often leave them home on purpose to avoid that.

 

I pinch my eyes with my thumb and index finger and sigh. Kuroo’s taking long, as usual, but he knows how much I hate waiting, so it’s a bit strange. He’d never do it on purpose, though, I’m sure of that.

 

From the corner of my eye, I spot that one of the students standing a little further away has begun packing and is now moving towards the doors that are next to me. I look down and wait for him to pass.  _ Another one down. _

 

The two people left, are talking loudly to each other. They’re older than me, they must be from Kuroo’s class, because I’ve seen them talking to him once or twice and I think he has mentioned something about them being in the school’s basketball team. They are tall and quite muscular as well, so I wouldn’t be surprised. “It’d be good to have them on the volleyball team,” Kuroo once said. “Their height would come in handy and they used to play volleyball in middle school. It sucks that they stopped.”

 

Suddenly, one of them laughs very loudly and I hear shuffling. I really hope that they’re leaving, but I don’t want to look up; maybe they’d notice me and recognize me. Me and Kuroo  _ do  _ spend a lot of time together, I’d assume that they’ve seen us together. The shuffling stops and the laughter becomes louder. They’re coming towards me.

 

My heart speeds up and I keep my eyes on my game. The voices come closer and closer. I pray with my whole being that they won’t stop. Unfortunately, the universe likes to screw me over.

 

One of them slows their pace and looks in my direction. My heart is pounding out of my chest. “Hey, you with the blonde hair, aren’t you Kuroo’s…” but he stops when he hears the doors on the other side of the corridor open. All of our heads turn towards the sound.

 

Kuroo’s voice is loud and clear. “HEYY, Akiyama, Matsumoto! What are you still doing at school? Weren’t you supposed to meet up with your team like, 15 minutes ago?” He smirks and stalks closer. The guy, who was about to confront me, curses and they both thank Kuroo and run out of the room leaving the doors wide open.

 

I remove my eyes from them and look up at him. I must look pretty freaked out, because his usual smirk is replaced with a more caring smile. “You alright, kitten?” he asks and offers his hand for me. I ignore the hand and stand up myself, but as soon as I’m up, I fall into his waiting arms and mutter a tiny  _ thank you _ into his chest. Kuroo whispers into my hair “It’s okay, Kenma. You’re okay. I’m sorry you had to wait this long, the teacher wanted to talk to me and she wouldn't let me go although I told her I'd be late. I promise you, the next time it won't take this long.”

 

I cling to him for a little while longer and enjoy his strong and firm arms around me, but after a few minutes, he reminds me that we have to get going, or else  _ we’ll _ be late for  _ our  _ practice. I don’t want to let go completely. I stop hugging him, but I keep my hand clasped in his blazer. He smirks, but doesn’t stop me. 

 

I look away from his face and we walk out of the open doors. Only when he’s sure I’m not looking at him, he let’s his smirk fall, but out of the corner of my eye I still see his worried expression that’s directed at me. 

 

I don’t like it when he’s worried about me; I don’t want to be a nuisance to him. But deep, deep inside, it makes me kind of happy to see that he cares about me that much.

 

When I look up at him, he smiles and tries to look casual. “Kuroo, you don’t have to worry so much about me. I’m getting better, really. I know you can remember how bad it was for me, you know, when we started high school, but.. believe me, I’m.. I’m fine.” I even muster a tiny smile and  _ that  _ seems to work; I can see his eyes getting happier and his face getting calmer. 

 

The atmosphere is a lot more peaceful, now that we’re both feeling better. He takes my hand away from his jacket and replaces it with his own. Hand-in-hand, we walk towards the club room.


End file.
